User blog:Bandicootfan63/Ask the Characters: Bandicootfan63's Characters
Let them begin! Crash Man Question: Hello Crash Man. We have a big question for you: Why the heck are you such a pervert all of a sudden?! Crash Man: ...Um...well, when I was younger, as you know, I was raised on Mt. Fate. But what you don't know was that our dad left us and left my sister to raise most of us after my mom went topsy-turvy. From then on, it was pretty much just my brothers that were the guys in my life, and most of my friends were chicks. Attractive chicks! Medaka: Thanks! Crash Man: So, yeah, that was how it started. Then, I ended up in the future in an accident, which you've seen, and, well, it kind of impacted me after seeing that my lifestyle was pretty much the same--filled with chicks. So, yeah...I try to be more sensitive, but I kind of just drop like a rock when a really tight-a**--er, attractive girl walks by. Question: Why were you wearing your sister's skirt when you time-traveled? And admit it to your future girlfriend and wife? Crash Man: Go f--wait, wife? Question: Why is Risa always...um...never mind. How about this; How did you and Medaka meet? Crash Man: Her family moved into a place near the bottom of my mountain when we were 5-6, and went exploring. Then we met and I kind of became her groupie. Question: Hahahaaa... Crash Man: STOP LAUGHING!!! Captain Qwark Question: You haven't really been the best picture of a hero lately, Captain Qwark. Any reason for that? Captain Qwark: Well, Mr. Question, lately I've been in a slump of depression. And, let me tell you, that outhouse dip really didn't help matters! So, that's why I've created the Qwark Deodorizer, available at any major shop in the Solana Galaxy. It's patented aroma technology assures freshness and-- Question: Forget it. Have you decided on whether to revive your early-morning radio show? Captain Qwark: Yes, I believe it's a step in the right path for rebuilding my career. Question: Have you payed that fraud fine back yet? Captain Qwark: No comment. Xia Question: Hello, Xia. You're easily the most naive one here right now, huh? Xia: *chasing butterflies* C'mere! Question: So, what exactly did you undergo at Sinister's facility? Xia: It was fun! I learned a bunch of stuff. Like what's healthy and what's not. I feel a little unhealthy right now, my head isn't stuffy and my limbs don't hurt. Question: Now THAT brings up even more questions, but we've only got time for three. Next up: How does your hair stay so clean all the time?! Xia: Easy! The floors in my old home are always spotless and I walked around barefoot, so when they touched my hair it didn't get any dirt on it. Question: Mm-hmm. Did you ever question Sinister? Xia: Sometimes, like when he put me in the radiation chamber. My head hurts thinking about it. Question: Finally, why did you murder that man?! Xia: Huh? Question: Just kidding. Next up on Bandicootfan63's installments of Ask the Characters, we interview Pinky, Laura, and Youka Naze! Category:Blog posts